Tawny Blackburn (Earth-1)
Personality Tawny Blackburn ''' is a sweet, enthusiastic and passionate young hero with the power of electrokinesis. Sweet and enthusiastic, if not a bit of an oddball, Tawny is a hero in the world of ''Extras ''who possesses a heart of gold. Having recently gained the power of electrokinesis, she has eagerly taken on the role of hero and defender of Los Angelas. Reckless and impulsive, she is quick to take any risk if it means defeating evil and defending innocents. Saddened by many of the injustices she's faced, Tawny is enthusiastic about making the world she lives in like the ones in her beloved comic books, where justice and fairness prevail above evil and loss. Enthusiastic, if not a bit reckless and impulsive, Tawny is a spirited young hero quick to lead the charge against evil doers. Obsessed with the comic books she's always found an escape in, she has quickly and enthusiastically taken to her role as hero and defender of the city of Los Angelas. Idealistic and passionate, Tawny tends to see the best in everyone around her. Though this often causes others to view Tawny as naive, Tawny is surprisingly perceptive about the people around her and is, more often than not, a surprisingly good judge of character. Though sweet and generally even tempered, Tawny is a passionate person with a surprisingly spirited and fiery side. She will not hesitate to throw herself into a fight, especially if it means defending someone she cares about. Reckless, impulsive and passionate, Tawny has a tendency to fly into situations without much creedance to concepts like planning, safety or consequence. Easily swayed by her passionate temper, Tawny will not hesitate to punch an evil doer in the face, no matter the situation. It was owing to this passionate temper, in fact, that Tawny found herself in detention to begin with. Influenced by the ideals and values held dear by her beloved superhero role models, Tawny values justice, fairness, team work and heroism to a great extent. As another consequence of the heavy influence comic books have had in Tawny's life, she tends to compare many of the situations she finds herself in and the people she comes into contact with as aspects of a comic book. Inspired by heroes such as The Flash, Spiderman and Superman in becoming a hero herself, Tawny also often takes a highly dramatic, stylized approach to super-heroing. She will often utilize puns (of her own invention) and highly dramatic and usually innefective speeches against her foes. As chaotic as she is passionate, Tawny tends to follow her heart and her idealism above the rules. Something of a dare devil, Tawny will not hesitate to break rules or laws, but seems to instead get something of a thrill from doing so. Ultimately, so long as Tawny is fighting evil and defending innocents, she will go to almost any lenghts necessary to achieve these ends. The only exception to this, however, is taking a life. Tawny has a very strong anti-killing code. More than anything, she believes that heroes need to be greater than the villains they're facing. Consistently positive, if not a bit over-enthusiastic at times, it is hard for many to imagine the extent of how sad Tawny actually is. Even prior to losing her Mother, the negative relationship Tawny suffered with her Mother and the extent to which she often felt that she couldn't live up to her Mother's lofty (and often unrealistic standards) have hugely affected how Tawny feels about herself. Even more, as Tawny has lived as a constant social outcast alongside her misanthropic cousin, she has always struggled to find the acceptance and friendship from others that she has always longed for. This, in addition to living in the shadow of her brilliant cousin and the weight of her Mother's expectations has caused Tawny to see herself as someone largley worthless and unimportant. Having always struggled in finding the means of making her Mother proud, Tawny has taken to super-heroism as a means of finally achieving this. Even if her Mother will never know of her deeds, through righting wrongs and fighting the injustice she sees, Tawny feels that she will be accomplishing after her death what she could never do during her Mother's life; she will be making her proud. In all, Tawny is a sweet, enthusiastic and passionate young hero who, alongside others, has recently taken on the task of protecting the city of Los Angelas. History Tawny was born on December 15th, 1994 in North Hampton, Washington. Raised primarily by her Mother, an esteemed and highly driven surgeon, Tawny was taught from an early age the value of academic success, almost above all else. Consistently teased for her strange clothes, obsession with comic books and glasses, Tawny had a difficult time adjusting to school and struggled in making friends. Tawny's primary antagonist during this time was a bully named Duke Montana. Twice her size, he and his friends ganged up on Tawny whenever she was alone. Unable to find an escape in reality from her unhappy childhood, Tawny began to find escapes through fantasy at an early age. Obsessed with comic books, Tawny would often pretend that she was a superhero living in the world of comic books; where truth, justice and good prevailed above all else. A lonely child, the only real friend she had during her childhood was her cousin Caleb. As they were born a mere few months apart, Tawny always looked up to him as a kind of older brother. Something of an oddball even in her youth, Tawny spent the majority of her childhood absorbed in the world of science fiction and comic books. From an early age, Tawny also developed an affinity for writing. Casting herself and her cousin as the unlikely heroes in a world ruled by an evil overlord, Tawny fought super villains, evil robots and alien invaders alike. Knowing her Mother's disdain for science fiction, Tawny kept her stories secret; only sharing them with her cousin, Caleb. By the time Tawny was in the second grade, both she and Caleb were enrolled in Olympus Academy owing to its presige in title and the scholarship offered to select graduating students. Tawny didn't really like school and she continued to struggle in making friends, in spite of her best efforts. This struggle became especially apparent after an incident during the seventh grade. Though Duke's teasing had been primarily harmless up until this point, things took a turn for the worse when Duke and his friends decided to throw Tawny into a garbage can. After coming home in tears that night and Duke's mysterious disappearance thereafter, the kids in Tawny's school became more distant from her than ever. She also struggled, in spite of her good marks, in making her Mother proud. Whatever her grades, Tawny always fell short of the considerable goals set by her Mother. By the time Tawny was in the eighth grade, she did manage to find some level of acceptance when she enrolled in a dance class. Naturally dexterous, Tawny finally found something that she truly excelled at. On the stage, surrounded by the applause of her peers, Tawny also found the sense of acceptance she had always longed for. She had hoped to make her Mother proud of her in this, but failed in doing this. Tawny's Mother never attended any dance recitals and she never told Tawny that she was proud of her. By the time Tawny turned sixteen, her cold relationship with her Mother became more strained than ever as Tawny began to openly express her feelings about going into the medical field. It was after one such brutal fight, in fact, that Tawny's Mother boarded an airplane that never reached its destination. Suddenly an orphan in her home, at least as far as she knew, Tawny was brought to live with her Uncle and cousin where she presumed she would live out the remainder of her years until graduation. She was not aware, however, of certain provisions that her Mother had made in her will stating that Tawny was not to live with her Uncle, but with her Father; a man that Tawny had never actually met, however curious she had been. Reluctant to leave behind the only life and home she had ever known, Tawny boarded the plane to leave North Hampton behind with a heavy heart, never knowing of just how much her life would come to change or just how much she would come to find her place in the city of Los Angelas... Notable Accomplishments -Received the power of Electrokinesis during The Flux of 2013. ''(Origins, S01E01) '' -Fought against Major Laser and his cronies ''(Smoke, S01E02) '' -Discovered the true identity of The Smoke Machine Killer ''(Smoke, S01E02) '' -Fought against Major Laser and The Iron Curt ''(Smoke S01E02) '' Notable Victories -Major Laser ''(Smoke S01E02) '' Relationships with Others Powers and Abilities 'Extrahuman Physiology ' Tawny's physiology was altered when she was exposed to unknown energies when the Sphere exploded during The Storm, which caused her to adapt unusual powers. Tawny's body itself can generate raw electromagnetic energy, which she has learned to manipulate, control and enhance. '''Electrostatic Energy Generation Tawny generates an electromagnetic field, just like the Earth and the Sun generate their own electromagnetic fields. Because of this, she possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which she can release or harness for a number of effects (listed below). This is caused by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature working overtime. Her body generates electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to an unknown maximum storage capacity. At that point, her body automatically stops producing electricity. As she expends her electrostatic energy, her body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Harnessing this power is physically and mentally exhausting, but like any other muscle, it seems to become easier with time. '--Electrical Detection: '''Tawny's powers grant her certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity in the air or through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Tawny can sense any electrical current within about 100 feet. Additionally, she can use this ability to literally see electrical signals, such as wi-fi, mobile phone signals, radio waves, electromagnetic fields and other parts of the electromagnetic sectrum. '--Electrical Discharge: The simplest manifestation of her ability is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from her hands or fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, or about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If her target is grounded, her electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 30 feet. '''--Electrical Grounding: '''Tawny's metabolism is tuned to the productivity of electricity and her body is toughened against electrical shock, enabling her to absorb large quantities of electric energy without iinjury or harm to her body or neurological network. ' '--Electrocution:' The electric flux of Tawny's skin is such that when her electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching her is in danger of being shocked. '--Electromagnetic Flight: By projecting intense amounts of static electricity from her palms and feet (and in general around her body), Tawny can cause the particles around her to reverse their charge to counter that of the Earth's natural magnetic field, causing her to float and with focus, to propel herself, mimicking true flight. She can carry others with her, though she charges them with massive amounts of static electricity, often shocking them during flight and leaving them with hedaches. '''---Electromagnetic Levitation: Tawny can manipulate metallic objects from a distance in a manner much like telekinesis by manipulating the object's own electromagnetic field. '--Electromagnetic Pulse:' Tawny's body can generate an intense electromagnetic pulse, shorting out any technology running on electricity within the blast's radius. When induced willingly, Tawny can affect objects within about thirty feet. However, on the night she gained her powers, she affected all electrical interfaces within a quarter-mile radius. --'Super-Conductive Electromagnetism: M'uch like her ability to sense electric currents or signals, Tawny can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it, such as underground water pipes. With intense focus, she can also temporarily demagnetize metals, allowing her to bring metal through areas like metal detectors, though this requires intense focus and physicl strain. 'Abilities, Skills & Training' Tawny also possesses a variety of skills and training outside of her superpowers. '--Agile:' Tawny is an incredibly agile, flexible and quick person, able to perform feats of dexterity most people could not. In addition, she had excellent hand-eye coordination. '--Dance:' Through years of training and lessons, Tawny has become an excellent dancer and is versed in many different styles of dance. '--Self-Defense:' Being a Blackburn, Tawny was taught self-defense from a young age and is a surprisingly capable hand-to-hand fighter. '--Writing:' Tawny is naturally an excellent writer. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Play by actress is Elle Fanning Trivia -Tawny's favorite color is blue. -Favorite superhero is a tie between Flash and Spiderman -Favorite ice cream flavor is Superman, although she allegedly only likes the ice cream on the basis of its title. -Favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes -Tawny's favorite movies are, in no particular order, Godzilla, The Dark Knight, The Avengers, Watchmen, X-Men: First Class,Warriors, Bolt, The Incredibles and all seven Harry Potter films. -Tawny is also an avid Disney movie fan and has seen almost every Disney movie ever produced. -Tawny has a surprising love for rap music, following a stage she went through in which she was obsessed with the movie Warriors. Owing to this stage, Tawny also owns a eubonics translator. She is not, however, especially fluent in eubonics. - Category:Extrahuman Category:Electrokinesis Category:San Fernando High School Students Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PCs Category:The Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Season 1 Category:Blackburn Family Category:Flight Category:Native of Earth-1